1. Field
Exemplary embodiments of the present invention relate to a semiconductor design technology and, more particularly, to a semiconductor device using a clock signal and a method of driving the semiconductor device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Semiconductor devices use a clock signal to stably perform operations at prefixed timing. Clock signals typically toggle continuously. However, semiconductor devices do not always use a clock signal. In other words, semiconductor devices use clock signals, or different clock signals, during specified periods.
For example, a semiconductor device such as a Dynamic Random Access Memory (DRAM) uses a clock signal when a data signal is inputted/outputted. However, the semiconductor device receives the clock signal even when entering a refresh mode. Since the data signal is not inputted/outputted in the refresh mode, the semiconductor device does not need to receive the clock signal during the refresh mode. Nonetheless, the semiconductor device may continuously receive the clock signal even in the refresh mode because of a training mode. The semiconductor device may enter the training mode while entering the refresh mode, and a data signal may be inputted/outputted in the training mode.
Therefore, the semiconductor device needs to selectively receive the clock signal during a target section.